Since the beginning of time humans have realized the need for protective enclosures. The extreme forces of nature and man will always be present. Protective enclosures are needed to protect persons, animals, plants and valuable property from theft, harm and or destruction. Prior to the present embodiments, individuals seeking to provide shelter for themselves, their families, their animals, their plants and or other valuable possessions during a more intense than normal force event had few alternatives. To date, there are large box-like and spherically shaped shelters that are installed partially or completely underground. There are also shelters that are built above or in connection with a bed or a coffee table etc. There are also shelters that are poured in place concrete and therefore become an appurtenance to the real estate. These prior sheltering devices typically contain many parts and or are heavy, large and permanent.
In addition, the fabrication and installation of these shelters typically require digging, drilling, welding, connecting a great number of parts together with bolts all of which may be impossible or too costly for persons needing the protective enclosure. Simply put, regardless of catastrophic damage, death, and destruction that occur from the extreme forces of nature (and man-caused destruction) relatively little affordable protection is provided.
Moreover, the average American family moves approximately every seven years. The average family today is more likely to be a renter and their dwelling is likely to be on the second floor or above. Thus, a shelter that would be easy to relocate would be desirable. Protective enclosures that can go through a window, ride up in an elevator, or be carried upstairs would be optimal. Also, the ability to go through a standard size entry door would be required.
Consequentially, there is a need for an inexpensive shelter that can be used by all individuals, including those who are handicapped, have low income and may be condominium owners or renters living in a high rise. There is a further need for a shelter that is convenient when needed and not buried in the yard and still be a complete enclosure that is strong enough to withstand high velocity projectiles and massive blunt forces. There is a further need for a shelter that requires minimal and easy assembly. There is a further need for a shelter that is versatile and can be used for purposes other than as an emergency shelter.
The adaptability of a protective enclosure that can also be a piece of furniture in any living room supports sales. The need for quick easy access in the dark argues for an embodiment that is internal to a dwelling or place of business such as an office or school.
Since community shelters are not close by to users needing shelter and these types of shelters often do not allow for pets, there is a need for a personal relocatable shelter in an individual's place of residence or business.
Moreover, the prior art discloses very little in the way of protective enclosures for large animals such as horses, motor vehicles, firearms, ammunition, seeds, food, water, gems, precious metals, keepsakes, collector items, etc.